The main purpose of this study was to examine the short term effects of progesterone on markers of bone resorption and formation in community-dwelling subjects over 65 years of age. This project is now complete. Short-term administration of micronized progesterone did not have any effect on markers of bone turnover suggesting that progesterone does not have an independent acute effect on bone in older women.